Mi pequeña Nación
by Droga En Mi Pastel De Papas
Summary: Un niño trae muchas alegrías,pero a la vez responsabilidades. Y mas si se trata de una pequeña y nueva nación. GerIta/OC para la nueva nación./Algo de OoC por mi parte,perdón.
1. Todo comienza de alguna manera

**Muy buenas tardes fangirls, fujoshis, vecinos, padres metiches y pedófilos en busca de información.**

**Vengo con una nuevo fic la misma "Trama" que el anterior, pero con distinto inicio y esas mierdas.**

**La Historia trata de una Nueva Nación, resultado de la mezcla de los italianos y los alemanes (Tendré que buscar información :v) y como ambas naciones protegen a su "Hija" por así decirlo.**

**Como cada nación ocupa un espacio en el mundo (GUAU,EN SERIO,NO SABIA EH.) Alguno de los dos tendrá que ceder lugar, y decidí que el "lugar" Seria la isla Sardegna,de Italia. (Corríjanme si estoy más perdida que GPS sin baterías porfías.)**

**Bueno, comencemos con esto :D**

POV GENERAL

Italia había vuelto a su casa. El y Alemania prefirieron pasar tiempo con sus respectivas familias antes de irse a vivir juntos, él quería visitar a sus hermanos,Francia-niichan(Quien había venido por su cuenta a saludar) y Romano.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en casa. Su niichan estaba con España y Francia quien sabe dónde. La casa era toda suya.

Pero no quería estar encerrado.

Quería explorar, y no solo Roma.

Empezó a caminar lejos de su querida casa, sin su uniforme militar, simplemente con su uniforme de entramiento,que parecía más un uniforme escolar que cualquier otra cosa.

Se alejó, cada vez más y más. Pensó en volver a su casa, que tenía miedo de perderse, o que apareciera algún monstruo que se le desaten las agujas.

Todo, menos lo que ocurrió.

Una pequeña niña,perdida,sucia y algo desorientada andaba sola, moribunda.

Al pelirrojo se le partió el corazón. ¿Quién podía ser tan inhumano y dejar a una pobre criatura a la deriva, sola en este mundo?

Pero rápidamente pensó que podría ser una nación. Una nueva nació .Habria ocupado parte de su territorio, pero no le importaba eso ahora. Le preocupaba más la pobre criatura.

Se agacho a la altura de la pequeña, quien no aparentaba más de 3 años de edad. Al principio la niña se le alejo, con una mirada perdida pero que a la vez mostraba miedo. Tropezó en el suelo y se echó a llorar.

-Ve~ no te preocupes pequeña, no te hare daño.- La pequeña, aun sin entender, dejo que la cargasen. El italiano la cargo con un poco de miedo, como si de una vajilla de porcelana se tratase. Siguió el camino hasta su casa. Ya había Oscurecido.

Le recibió su hermano, había regresado a casa.

-Fratello! Me alegro de verte! No te vi en todo el día.-Le dijo su hermano, pero ni lo saludo, ni le hizo caso. Quería ayudar a la pequeña bambina.-¿Estará enojado conmigo?.-Dijo hacia sí mismo. Subió la escalera, "Seguro que habría llegado con ganas de ir al baño" pensó él.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a la pequeña, lo dejo sin palabras.

Antes de poder preguntar algo, el menor le hizo unas señas a su hermano, dándole a entender que le ayude con la pequeña.

La pequeña tenia rasguñones,suciedad,cortes,moretones,tantos…que el que la hubiera cuidado debería tener vergüenza de sí mismo.

O quizás nadie la había cuidado. Habría estado sola en este mundo, sin nadie que la protegiera.

Cuando terminaron de limpiarla, la vistieron con algunas ropas viejas de Italia (Cuando era pequeño, para aclarar) Ya que otra ropa de ese tamaño no tenían. La recostaron en la cama y trataron de dormirla.

Pero la pequeña no quería dormir. Ahí fue cuando los hermanos se dieron cuenta que la pequeña era una copia exacta del menor de los hermanos Vargas.

El mismo peinado (A excepción de un cabello un poco más largo),las mismas expresiones…

-Oye Feli,se parece mucho a ti…¿Estás seguro de que no es una nación? Podría haber ocupado parte del territorio Veneciano…-

-Dijo algo confundido su hermano, el menor asintió con la cabeza y volteo hacia la pequeña.

-Ve~…supongo que si, es una nación. Y podría haber ocupado la isla Sardegna.-Dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello a la pequeña, mientras que esta estiro los brazos hacia él, dándole a entender que quería ser alzada. Feliciano la alzo y la miro fijamente. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la pequeña. Este noto que la niña todavía no había abierto los ojos desde que la encontró.-Ve~ vamos pequeña, abre tus ojitos.-La pequeña no le hizo caso alguno.

-Oye Feli, quizás deberías darle el ejemplo.-El menor asintió felizmente y procedió a abrir los ojos mirando a la pequeña. La pequeña comenzó a hacer lo mismo, sorprendiendo a los Vargas.

-…-Lovino quedo rojo de ira. La pequeña tenía una copia exacta de los ojos de Alemania.

-¡ESTO ES OBRA DEL MACHO PATATAS!-Dijo casi gritando. La niña se asustó por el hecho y sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas. Los hermanos se sorprendieron al verla llorar.

–Bambino Scusa, scusa!-Dijo algo exaltado Italia del Norte.

-Idiota! Háblale en español!-El mayor le pego en la cabeza en el menor. Haciendo que la bebe deje de llorar y comience a rio sarcásticamente.-Parece que te gusta que lo golpee, no es asi,bambina?-Dijo entre risas, mirando a la niña.

La niña bostezó, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos. Feliciano la acomodo en su cama nuevamente, la tapo, le dio un beso en la frente, y esta se durmió. Al mayor le pareció sumamente dulce, y el parecía ser duro con su hermano.

-Fratello…-

- Ve~ ¿Qué ocurre,niichan?-

-Tengo 2 preguntas para ti.-El menor dejo salir un "Ve~" de curiosidad, asintiendo. Y el mayor continuo.-Estoy seguro de que es una nación.-Feliciano lo miro tristemente.

-Puede que…-

- Ve~ Si, lo sé-Dijo mirando a la pequeña, que dormía profundamente.-Si es una Nacion,pasara guerras y hambres, como todos hemos pasado.-A Lovino le sorprendió la actitud de su hermano. Debía adimitirlo,ambos eran igualmente Idiotas, así que esto no era común.

-Yo…yo me hare cargo de la pequeña…Si, está dicho, Ve~-Dijo poco decidido.

-¿Estás seguro? No puedes deshacerte de un bebe como si fuera un juguete.-Tomo un poco de aire para lo que iba a decir.

-… Qué tal si…?-El mayor de los Vargas hizo referencia a su cuñado, es decir, Ludwig.

-Lo sé. Tratare de convencerlo, ambos podríamos cuidarla.-

-Pero no dejaría de ser una nación.-

- Ve~ eso está más que claro. Pero nosotros la cuidaremos como si se tratara de nuestra hija.-Ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, especialmente Feliciano, quien desde que su relación con Ludwig había sido declarada ante las naciones, no podía evitar pensar en tener un bebe entre sus brazos, sabiendo que podía ser imposible.

- Ve~ puede ser…que la pequeña tenga esos ojos porque…La gente de Doitsu haya venido a la isla…-Dijo haciendo entrar en razón a su hermano.

-Acaso me estás diciendo que…¿¡El macho patatas ocupo parte del territorio Italiano!?-

- Ve! Eso no es lo que quiero decir!-Dijo calmando un poco al mayor, que pensaba en irse ya mismo a golpear al Alemán.-También debe haber Italianos, por eso su cabello.-Lovino entro en razón, todo tenía sentido.

-Somos…somos un desastre. Ahora nuestro territorio se independiza.-El mayor de los Vargas coloco sus manos en su cara. Se sentía avergonzado.

-Pero Fratello… sigue siendo nuestro territorio. Solo que ahora es una nación propia.-

-¿¡Y que harás con ella?! ¿¡Quieres que te pase como Inglaterra?!-

-No. Yo dejare que sea libre cuando quiera. Si ella quiere separarse de mí, lo aceptare.-Dijo volteando hacia la niña y volviendo a ver a su hermano.

-Yo…yo la quiero, Ve~-

-¿Y el macho patatas?-

Feliciano se quedó pálido. Sabía que cuando le planteo la idea de tener bebes a Alemania, a él no le agrado demasiado.

- Ve…pero él no tiene otra opción. Si no lo acepta, la criare contigo.-Lovino se sorprendió y antes de poder decir algo Feliciano continuo.

-Ve~,¿Tú me ayudarías, si me pasara algo?-El mayor Vargas se sonrojo.

-Si…Si, lo hare.-Dijo decidido.-Pero deberías saber si Alemania también.-

**(QUE ES ESTO QUE SIGUE?**

**Bueno, quiero inventar mi historia de la Isla Sardegna (Que al parecer es Cerdeña, pero YOLO) Y alguna que otra boludez C: POR ESTO,LA SIGUIENTE INFORMACION NO ES REAL. SALIO DE LA MENTE DE UNA FUJOSHI LOCA EN BUSCA DE YAOI RARO Y CON FLUFF )**

A comienzos del año 2000,La isla Sardegna de Italia, comenzó a poblarse de Gentilicios Alemanes, creando muchos mestizos entre italianos y alemanes.

Italia nunca lo noto. Alemania si, pero paso de ello.

Alrededor de 10 años después, se terminaron de mezclar. Como no querían ser ni alemanes ni italianos, decidieron crear su propia Nación. Asi,con el consentimiento de Italia Veneciana/Romana, Nace la "Republica de la Isla Sardegna"

**OMG 1374 palabras! Muero! *Muere convulsionando***

**Al parecer, sería algo como un AU ,por la creación de una nación que ni existe xD Y MUCHO OOC PLS.**

**Dejen reviews, a los 5 lo continuo!**

**Ciao, ciao!**


	2. Noticias y novedades

Holas! Aqui Dem-chan al habla ! ^u^

Tengo unas noticias acerca de este fanfic c:

Lo habia dejado abandonado porque habia echo el 2 capitulo y SE BORRO TODO.

Me dio paja volverlo a escribir durante un tiempo y blablabla,examenes,etc.

Ademas,pensaba en dejarlo y hacer otras cosas.

Como por ejemplo : Un crossover de Frozen y/o de Bajo La Misma Estrella ambas version Hetalia.

Asi que no sé,dejo que opinen ustedes ^^

Ademas,no llegamos a los 5 reviews para el cap 2 así que calladitos la boca c:


End file.
